


The Blue SOUL

by astralpenguin



Series: Humans Underground [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Child Death, Forgone Conclusion, Gen, Non-Binary Chara, Pre-Canon, Reader Is Chara, Reader Is Integrity, Sharing a Body, Temporary Character Death, self hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralpenguin/pseuds/astralpenguin
Summary: A child falls into the Underground





	1. Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> onto part 4 !!

When you wake, you don’t know where you are.

You’d been running. At first it had been to make a dramatic exit, but it became something more. You couldn’t face her. Not after what you’d said. Not after what you’d done.

You look around. You’re lying on a patch of golden flowers, in a place that’s otherwise very dark. When you look up you can see a glimpse of the stars shining down through a hole at the top of this cave you’re in.

You must’ve fallen through that hole. Where were you? Can you remember?

Yes! You’d run up the mountain! You knew that if there was the slightest chance that she’d gone after you, or if people were looking for you, they wouldn’t follow you up there. You guess that wasn’t actually the greatest idea, because now you’re stuck in an underground cave with no clear way of getting out.

You sit up. You don’t seem to be injured that badly, but you don’t want to make anything worse, just in case.

Could you call for help?

You reach for your pocket, where you normally keep your phone.

It’s not there.

Oh, yeah, it was taken off of you at the stage door. You’d left so quickly that you forgot to get it back. It was a miracle that you even took your bag with you.

Your bag!

You find it a few metres away from where you’re sitting. You move over to it, off of the flowers. So you now have your dance uniform, a pair of headphones, and a little bit of money. It’s slightly reassuring to have your possessions with you, but you still don’t have your phone. So there’s no way to let anyone know where you are, so nobody will be able to find you.

Maybe that’s not such a bad thing. If you just disappeared without a trace.

_ “Hey, I don’t want you to freak out, but -” _

“Who’s there?!” you call out. You can’t see anyone with you, but someone just spoke. You shuffle so that your back’s against the wall and look around you again. You can see a door, that looks suspiciously man-made, but there’s no-one around. You’re alone.

_ “You won’t be able to see me. Please don’t panic! My name is Chara. I’m a ghost. I used to live down here, and can help you get home if you want. I was 14 when I died. You’re not going crazy.” _

You’re clearly going crazy. The stress has got to you. You put your head in your hands and will yourself to stop hearing the voice.

_ “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to scare you. If I could show myself to you, I would. I promise that I actually exist. You’re not just hearing things.” _

“I’m alone right now.”

_ “There’s nobody here but us. Well, you. I’m only ‘here’ in the sense that my mind and SOUL is. Physically, it’s just you.” _

You take a deep breath. In, and out. There’s nothing to be gained by panicking. “Okay. Chara, you said your name was?”

_ “Yes.” _

“You lived down here? There are  _ people  _ living down here?”

_ “Not exactly. Monsters live under the mountain. They’re nice though! Mostly. It’s become a little complicated since I died. They’re just like normal people, really. They just look different.” _

“Different how?”

_ “They come in all shapes and sizes. Like, for example -”  _ they stop. You hear movement coming from beyond the door at the end of the cave.  _ “That’d better be her,”  _ they mutter, presumably to themself.

You stand and face the door, clutching your bag to your chest. If you need to, you can use it to defend yourself. Hopefully that won’t be necessary.

A tall figure enters the cave. It walks in your direction, but stops when it notices you. It looks like a big, white, bipedal goat. It’s wearing a purple dress with a sort of pattern on the front.

It slowly walks towards you. “Child,” it says, “did you just fall down here? Are you hurt?”

_ “Don’t worry, you can trust her. She’s was my Mum while I was down here. She’ll look after you.” _

You shrug.

“Let me cast some healing magic on you anyway, just to be sure.”

“...Okay.” A wave of soft, green light washes over you. You don’t think you  _ were  _ injured before, but you certainly feel a bit better now. Lighter, perhaps?

The goat speaks again. “My name is Toriel. I am the Caretaker of the Ruins. I come down here everyday to see if someone has fallen. What is your name, small one?”

With a little encouragement from Chara, you say, “my name’s *****. And I’m not small! I’m 13 years old!”

Toriel chuckles softly. “Of course you are, how silly of me. Come, I will lead you to my home.” She walks out through the door she came in and waits for you to follow.

_ “Go on,”  _ says Chara.  _ “I promise she won’t eat you.” _

“I’m going to hold you to that,” you say in as quiet a voice as you can manage, so that Toriel doesn’t hear what clearly sounds like you talking to yourself. Then, you walk over to join her, and she leads the way to her house.


	2. It's Like I Got This Music In My Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the moment i realised that nanowrimo wasn't going to happen i stopped writing completely. which was dumb. sorry for the impromptu hiatus that i have no excuse for

They’re 13. That’s older than Cyan and Orange were. That’s older than  _ you  _ were when  _ you  _ fell. They also seem to have a bag with them. Which contains clothes that look like what ballerinas would wear.

So you’re definitely going to have to ask about that.

Toriel walks a few steps ahead of them, glancing back every few minutes to check that they’re still there. You let them walk. They’re probably still freaked out that you exist, so it’s probably best if you let the extent of your child-possessing-powers stay hidden for a bit.

Something’s not quite right, though. It takes you until the mouse-hole room to realise it.

_ “Music!” _

Your sudden outburst startles the new kid, and you can feel their heart start pounding. Toriel must hear the scuffing of their feet on the ground as they stumble, because she immediately turns and, with this worried look in her eye, asks what’s wrong.

“It’s nothing! I just thought I heard something, is all.”

Toriel doesn’t look convinced, but continues walking on anyway.

_ “Sorry,”  _ you say.

When they don’t respond for a few moments, it occurs to you that they don’t actually know how.

_ “Think your thoughts towards me, that way we can talk without her hearing.” _

_ “How exactly am I supposed to do that?”  _ comes their probably-not-entirely-intentional response.

_ “Like that! You just did it!” _

_ “...Oh. That’s easier than I thought it would be.” _

_ “Yeah, it is.”  _ You pause for a second, then ask,  _ “Hey, can you hear music right now? Because I can and I don’t know where it’s coming from.” _

_ “If you’re stuck in my head then it’s my fault.” _

_ “How so?” _

_ “I’ve always heard music. Just in my head. Like a movie soundtrack or something I guess? I don’t really know why it happens, but the music’s usually good so I don’t mind it.” _

...Well that’s an interesting personality quirk that you weren’t expecting. But you have to agree that the music’s pretty good, so you don’t mind it either. So long as it stays that way.

You reach Toriel’s house soon after that, with no incidents along the way. Toriel leads them to Asriel’s room and leaves them to settle in.

The door has barely clicked shut behind her before the kid rushes over to the bed and tips their bag up onto it. Out falls a pair of headphones (without any actual music device to go with it, so they’re useless), a few coins, a faded pink tutu, a matching pink leotard, and worn ballet shoes. The kid spreads the items out so they can all be seen individually.

_ “Those coins are useless down here. And unconnected headphones are pointless.” _

They sigh, but must agree with you, because these are promptly placed in the top of the chest of drawers. Presumably never to be seen again.

_ “Why the dance stuff though? Do you do ballet?” _

They nod.

_ “I always thought that ballet look beautiful.” _

You feel them smile.  _ “You’d be right about that. It’s also really hard, too. I’ve been training my whole life.” _

_ “Why do you have the stuff with you, though?” _

The smile drops from their face.  _ “I just came from a show. That’s why I don’t have my phone. I had to hand it in at the stage door and forgot it on my way out.” _

_ “...Did you leave in a hurry?” _

_ “You could say that.” _

In your experience, if people give vague responses like that, it means that they don’t want to talk about it. So you don’t push.

You also need to get them on the same page as you. This kid has no idea how things are in the Underground. To be fair, you probably aren’t an expert anymore, but some knowledge is better than none, right? And you should probably make it clear that you aren’t going to be able to learn their name.

_ “...Hey, kid - ” _

_ “My name’s *****” _

_ “I can’t understand you. It’s not your fault, this happened with the other children who fell down here too. I can’t understand your name. My mind just doesn’t register it. So I’m going to end up calling you whatever colour your SOUL is.” _

_ “...What?” _

You take a metaphorical deep breath, and begin to explain.


	3. I Need Some Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> possible warning for brief talk about food and diet

You don’t interrupt while they explain the situation. You feel like if they paused to answer your questions, things would just get more confusing.

You think you’ve got it all by the end.

You’re human, so your SOUL’s powerful, so you’ll be killed to get it.

You and Chara together would be powerful enough to leave together.

And there’s apparently a chance that you’re immortal or something. Until you decide not to be anymore???

You don’t want to have to test that theory.

_ “Well,”  _ they say after a few moments,  _ “are you going to say anything?” _

_ “You’re sure that we could get out?” _

_ “Yes, I’m sure. If a human and monster SOUL together is enough to pass through, then two humans won’t have any problems.” _

_ “But if Asgore has two SOULs already, then why doesn’t he just leave?” _

_ “Because that’s not enough to shatter the barrier. They need seven.” _

_ “But there are loads of humans on the Surface.” _

_ “...Yeah, there are.”  _

They don’t show any sign of actually answering your question.  _ “So? Why doesn’t he just leave?” _

_ “I don’t know.” _

Oh. Well that would explain why they didn’t answer.  _ “Sorry.” _

_ “There’s no need to apologise! What are you saying sorry for?” _

_ “Nothing, really.”  _ You sit on the bed.

_ “...Okay, so this is going to sound really random, but I have a question for you.” _

_ “Shoot,”  _ you say.

_ “Are you a girl?” _

You hadn’t expected a question like that.  _ “Yeah. Why?” _

_ “It’s just that I’m not a boy or a girl so I understand that some people aren’t either and I try not to assume.” _

_ “Oh. I guess that makes sense.” _

_ “Yeah.” _

You both lapse into a comfortable silence until Toriel calls you for dinner.

***

Chara tells you that Toriel served snail pie to the last kid to fall. Apparently she’s realised that that possibly isn’t the best ‘welcome-to-the-Underground’ meal ever and instead has made you a plain old vegetable one.

It’s good! But you aren’t used to eating something that could be described as ‘comfort food’ casually like this. You always had to be careful when it came to what you eat. Especially since you started with your new dance coach.

You get about halfway through the slice before you can’t eat any more.

_ “Are you okay?”  _ Chara asks when they notice you’re struggling, which happens almost as soon as the thought ‘I can’t finish this’ enters your mind.

_ “Yeah I’m fine,”  _ you think back,  _ “I’m just not used to this much food.” _

_ “Oh. I guess that makes sense.” _

You’re glad they’re not too concerned. You wouldn’t want to worry them. There’s really nothing wrong, and you don’t understand why ****** had thought there was.

_ “Hey, as I’m a ghost, I can kinda take control of your body. If you don’t want any more of the pie, could I have some? Unless you’re  _ really  _ full, because I don’t want to make you feel sick or -” _

_ “You can have some.” _

Losing control of your body is an interesting experience. You watch your hands begin to move of their own accord and cut off a piece of pie. Your hand clutches the knife tightly as it raises the fork to your mouth. Your mouth opens and eats the pie piece with no input from you. You don’t taste the pie, either. You don’t even register that something’s inside your mouth. You’ve been reduced to observing your body go through the motions.

_ “This feels weird.”  _ You tell Chara as they go for another bite.

_ “It does, doesn’t it? I guess we’re both going to have to get used to it.” _

You agree.

Chara only has a little bit more of the pie after that. You ask if they wanted more, but they say that they only wanted to taste it. You’re grateful, because now you’re back in control you do feel slightly uncomfortable.

“My child,” Toriel says after clearing away your plate, “it is getting quite late. Perhaps you should go to bed?”

You nod, and make your way back to the room Toriel said is yours. You don’t want to start calling it ‘your room’. You’d felt Chara flinch when she’d called it that, and you don’t want to upset them any further. You guess that must be the room that belonged to the Prince. To their brother.

So it’s not your room. It’s the room. The room that you are borrowing.

You walk over to where you’d left your bag, take off your jeans and jumper, and stuff them inside. You get under the covers in just your t-shirt and close your eyes.

Hopefully you can get to sleep quickly.

_ “I can’t sleep, you know.” _

_ “You can’t? Why not?” _

_ “Side effect of being dead, I guess.” _

_ “Can you see my dreams?” _

_ “I have no idea.” _

_ “I need to sleep. I’m tired. Maybe you can try seeing my dreams. Seeing as you’re living inside my head?” _

_ “I’ll give it a go.”  _ Chara sounds dubious.  _ “It’s not like I’m going to have anything better to do, anyway.” _

_ “You might as well try,”  _ you say, before letting yourself drift off to sleep.


	4. Yo Listen Up Here's A Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no prizes for guessing where i got the chapter title from : D

It turns out that you  _ can _ see her dreams. They’re nothing special, though. You’d thought that seeing as she’d just fallen into the Underground, and there was obviously a  _ reason,  _ that her dreams would’ve given you a clue.

Not so.

You makes sure to tell her just how boring her dreams were when she wakes up. She tells you that she can’t even remember them. Lucky her.

During breakfast she asks Toriel if she can go for a walk through the Ruins. Toriel hesitates for a moment before responding. Clearly she knows it’ll be dangerous.

Eventually, though, she says, “you may, but please be careful.”

The new human says that she will.

You almost want her to get attacked so you can assign her a colour already. Almost.

_ “So,”  _ she says once she’s out of the door,  _ “which way should we go?” _

_ “Whichever way you want.” _

_ “You know where everything is though!” _

_ “It could’ve been years since I was here last. I don’t know how much help I’ll be.” _

She goes right.

She spends a good couple of hours wandering around and exploring. The Ruins aren’t that big, so by that point she’s pretty much seen all there is to see. You occasionally see other monsters milling about. Mostly Froggits. There are a lot of Froggits. But nothing approaches her until you’re nearly back at the house.

You’re used to the colour fading from the world by now. You’ve been called into battle, or been stuck with someone who has, enough times.

To her credit, she doesn’t panic. You’d already described it to her the night before so it’s not like she has no idea what’s happening. But it must have been unsettling for her, so her lack-of-panic is appreciated. You really did not want to have to deal with a panicky human.

You look at her SOUL. It’s blue. A deep, rich blue.

You take a moment to congratulate yourself on being as specific as you were with Cyan. If you’d called them ‘Blue’ you’d be stuck now. Because this blue is definitely much bluer.

_ “What do I do?”  _ Blue asks.

_ “It’s your turn. Just do whatever I guess? It’s a Whimsum. They’re pathetic.” _

She murmurs something about being mean before sternly telling the small monster to go away. It does so, and colour bleeds back into the surroundings.

_ “Do you want to know what the colour of your SOUL represents?”  _ you ask, as Blue starts walking again.

_ “Go on then.” _

_ “That shade of blue represents integrity. So that means you must be an honest person with strong moral principles.” _

_ “...That makes sense. I hate lying to people.” _

There isn’t really much to add to that, so the rest of the walk is carried out in silence.

***

_ “I need to go home.” _

It had been a few days since Blue had fallen. You’d both gotten into a routine of taking a walk around the Ruins in the morning and then spending the afternoon reading in the living room. In all that time she’d said nothing about trying to get back to the Surface, and you hadn’t wanted to bring it up. Right now she’s sitting against the dead(?) tree in the courtyard.  _ “What was that?”  _ you ask.

_ “I need to go home,”  _ she says,  _ “everyone’s probably really worried. I’ve been gone for days! I just yelled at her and then I ran off and I didn’t even take my phone with me and what if they think I’m dead, Chara? I have to go back!” _

You wait a couple of seconds so you’re sure she isn’t about to start talking again, then you ask,  _ “who did you yell at?” _

_ “My friend! ******! She was only trying to help and I yelled at her and said some things I didn’t mean and ran off. And then I fell. They’re probably all worried sick!” _

_ “I can’t understand your friend’s name.” _

_ “That not the point! She’s not the only one who’s probably worried.” _

_ “Your family?” _

She covers her mouth with a hand to suppress a giggle.  _ “I doubt my Dad cares. It’s everyone else.” _

_ “Okay then. We can leave tonight if you like.” _

_ “Leave?” _

_ “I mean. I doubt we can make it to the barrier tonight. But we can leave the Ruins.” _

_ “Yes. Let’s do it.” _

You feel a wave a determination flow through her.

The knowledge that she’s SAVED is reassuring.


	5. Breaking The News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it had been over a month and i have no excuse but i have another fic that i fully intend to continue that i haven't worked on for about 6 months now so really it could be worse

Toriel doesn’t know about the decision you’ve made. Which means you’re going to have to tell her. And if you’re actually planning on leaving the Ruins tonight, then you have to tell her very soon.

You can’t help but feel guilty. Over the last few days she’s taken complete care of you. She’s healed you and fed you and given you a place to stay. She hasn’t asked you why you’re down here. You’re grateful, you really are!

Yet this is how you’re going to repay her. By leaving.

She’ll stay trapped. You’ll go free.

“...Toriel,” you say between mouthfuls of dinner that night, “I need to tell you something.”

She smiles at you. “What is it that you wish to tell me?”

You swallow. “I need to go home.”

Her smile falters a little. “Home? Do you mean on the Surface?”

You nod. “You’ve done so much for me, but I really need to go. I’ve been down here for days. People will be worried about me. At the very least, they need to know I’m not dead. I can’t do that from down here.”

“My child, are you aware of how difficult that goal will be? Monsterkind has been trapped down here for a very long time.”

“I know. That shouldn’t have happened. I’m sorry.”

She laughs softly. “Sweet child, what humanity did 1000 years ago has nothing to do with you now. You have no need to apologise to an old woman like me for it.”

“My friends would agree with me, though! And if I go home, I can bring some of them back here and we can bring down the barrier and free everyone!”

You said it as the thought occurred to you, but it’s true. If seven human SOULs are needed to break the barrier, then surely if more people than that all rush at the barrier at the same time it should have some kind of an effect?

Before Toriel can respond, you say all this to her. With each word you feel more and more hopeful that it could work.

When you’re done, Toriel stares at you. “Well,” she begins, “I have absolutely no idea if that would be the case. I suppose that it cannot hurt to try, if you would be able to find enough willing people.” She narrows her eyes. “How did you hear about the barrier needing SOULs to break it?”

You freeze. You can’t tell her about Chara! You’re not an idiot. You know that would be a terrible idea.

So what do you do?

You hear your own voice say, “I overheard some Froggits talking about it earlier, and I asked them to explain some more.”

You thank Chara for their quick thinking and action. They tell you to focus on the matter at hand.

“Hmm,” Toriel studies you carefully. “Did they tell you about Asgore?”

You nod slowly. “He’s collecting human SOULs. But I promise to be super careful! Anyway, once he hears what I’m planning, he’ll have to let me go! It’s the best for everyone!”

Toriel considers this for a moment. “Well,” she says, “I hope that you are right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's so short

**Author's Note:**

> comments are the best things that ever happen to me so if you comment then you will forever hold a special place in my heart
> 
> also please tell me if i've made any mistakes anywhere so i can correct them
> 
> my tumblr is [here](http://astralpenguin.tumblr.com) if you want to talk to me : D


End file.
